


A fox and a martyr sit on a cliff

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone is just a brother to tommy in this au, This is just Fundy being nice to tommy, dont worry we’ll get to that, except Wilbur I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: “Tommy, what are you doing out here?” Fundy asked him, the Dutch accent lifting his words.“Oh, y’know.” Tommy sighed with a smile. “Stormed out on Wilbur, came to look at the sights. You haven’t seen Tubbo around, have you?”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	A fox and a martyr sit on a cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of just making this all one book? Just putting all the chapters into one book instead of the long series idk

Tommy trekked alone, the wilderness seemed to rush around him, though he’d been in this forest many times before. He’d left the nether not too long ago, finding someone’s forgotten portal and exiting to his current location. He didn’t know how far he was from Manburg, but he was determined to make it there, if only to make sure Tubbo was alright.

He’d been going for about half an hour, when he heard a pained sigh, coming from somewhere off to his left.

Tommy investigated further, pushing through wild shrubbery and roots, so see a small cliff’s edge, and the sun slowly creep below the horizon.

And there, on the cliff’s edge, sat Fundy.

He was tired. It was hard to tell from the fox’s features but his body language was slouched and Tommy could tell he was fed up.

Tommy debated in his head: should he talk to Fundy? Sneak past him instead? Maybe ambush him? Though he had a lot of pent up aggression, he wasn’t feeling very violent today.

“Tommy?”

‘Oh, too late.’ Tommy shrugged, moving over to the other, confident he wouldn’t be attacked, at least yet.

“Tommy, what are you doing out here?” Fundy asked him, the Dutch accent lifting his words.

“Oh, y’know.” Tommy sighed with a smile. “Stormed out on Wilbur, came to look at the sights. You haven’t seen Tubbo around, have you?”

“I can’t say I have, at least not today.” Fundy sighed, turning back to the setting sun. “It’s dangerous for you here, y’know. Schlatt’s got a fucking vendetta against you. Go home.”

“Home?” Tommy almost laughed. “Fundy, my home was stripped away from me the moment I was banished. Schlatt had no right, no right to do that. I don’t even have a home in Pogtopia. At least not anymore.”

Fundy sighed. “You shouldn’t be out in the open like this, though.” Tommy’s eyes widened at him, searching his soul with a confused sadness. “What? You’re surprised? I care, you know. Is it really that much of a shock to you?”

“You work for Schlatt. You betrayed us. You’re no better than Eret.” Tommy answered him with a very un-Tommy-like quiet tone.

“Actually, me and Eret have been talking. He’s completely against Schlatt as well-“

“Isn’t everyone?”

“True, but not the point.” Fundy continued. “Anyway, he’s been scheming with me. We’ve been plotting to get Schlatt out of office.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy asked sceptically.

“Listen, we’re getting somewhere, and we’ve been planning to get Tubbo out from under Schlatt’s watch-“

“So he’s okay?” Tommy cut him off again.

“Okay... is a broad term.” Fundy answered, refusing to look at Tommy. “I dunno, maybe it’s best if you see for yourself.”

“Really?” Tommy asked hopefully. 

Fundy turned to him with a kind side-smile. “Yeah. I’ll tell you what, you can stay at my place for now, if you want.”

“Fundy I-“ 

“Don’t mention it.” The fox replied. “I’m just doing what Wil would want me to.” And with that, he gave Tommy an awkward, brotherly sort of side-hug, before getting up and Turing to the woods. “C’mon. Let’s get going.”

And go they did, back to the place they’d once both called home.


End file.
